


Your Friendly Neighborhood, Buginette

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: Marinette has never claimed to be smooth, but when she accidentally lets it slip that she knows Ladybug's real identity, her world all but spontaneously combusts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this idea came in the middle of the night so still not sure if it's even coherent, enjoy the ride 
> 
> also follow me on socials:  
> { twitter } : https://twitter.com/cjfeisty  
> { insta } : https://www.instagram.com/cjfeisty/  
> { tumblr } : http://adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com/

Marinette stood frozen as her entire class' eyes were fixed on her.  _Did she really just say that out loud._

From across the courtyard, Alya's mouth hung open in protest as betrayal washed over her face. "You know who Ladybug is?" 

 _Yeah_ , Marinette decided,  _I definitely should have stayed home today._

* * *

 

Marinette had been soaking up the sun on her lounge, covered in an assortment of annotated comic books with post it notes lining the pages. While in the middle of sketching out new superhero designs, taking inspiration from the greats, the girl had fallen asleep in a sea of bright leotards and capes. Sharp notes from her phone awoke the girl sending her flying off the chaise lounge with a squeal. 

The girl's kwami flew to Marinette where she lay under a now blanket of papers. Blowing a hair out of her face, Marinette pushed herself up, escaping her prison. 

"Don't you think you've been working a little extra hard lately," Chimed in Tikki as her charge dusted off her clothes.

"Maybe so. But I need to perfect these designs, Tikki. The fashion expo qualifier is next week and if I'm going to get a place in the show, I need to have these designs down to a T."

This years theme was centered around the public's new found fascination with the "Saviours of Paris" meaning Marinette was drowning in designs full of tights and satin suits. Designers from all over were entering their works as pieces which meant Marinette needed to stand out in order to even have a chance at the competition. Being Ladybug, you'd think she'd have found more inspiration for the theme, but if anything it made her creativity only hit a harder block. For some reason whenever she started sketching designs, the only thing she could muster were red and black themes, something she was sure every design in the competition would also feature. In order to stand out, she needed original yet still flamboyant styles. Yet, even with all her comic book research, she was missing key components in every piece.

" _Ugh,_ " The girl groaned as she threw herself onto her couch face first. "Tikki, this is  _hopeless_. If I can't even sketch these designs, I have no chance in finishing the actual pieces. I'm doomed."

The dark cloud forming over Marinette's head worried Tikki. "Maybe you just need a fresh outlook. There's that convention happening on the other side of town. Maybe you could try there and see if you find something inspiring."

A lightbulb flashed above Marinette as she jumped to her feet. "Tikki, you're a genius! Spots on!"

Within seconds, Marinette had scooped her sketchbook up and began swinging from rooftop to rooftop, determined to find her muse. Upon landing outside the convention, passerby's gawked at the incredible entrance. 

A reporter who had been stationed outside the arena took notice of the girl, "Ladybug! It's you! What are you-"

"Sorry," Marinette smiled raising a hand to ruffle her hair nervously, "I'm in a bit of a rush. Wish I could talk but I gotta-"

The girl waved and took off towards the doors, quickly blending in among a sea of supersuits and masked Parisians.

As she passed through, Marinette took note of the comments she heard.

"Is that- No, it can't be. Her costume is incredible though-"

"What? No, I've seen way better, there's no way that cheap imitation is really her-"

"Look at the detailing on the suit-"

While it seemed people had noticed the girl, none seemed too convinced that Paris' darling hero would show up to a costume convention of all places and soon enough, Marinette began passing by other Ladybugs and even a few Chat Noirs- whom to her discontent, tried flirting with her. Upon turning a corner it seemed she interrupted a Chat Noir meetup where the group of 10 soon surrounded the girl offering cheshire grins and ostentatious bows. 

 _One was bad enough_ , she thought,  _but this is just ridiculous_.

Ducking into another room, Marinette finally found solace in a panel that seemed to highlight some of the brightest costumes she'd ever seen. And with a lucky blow, inspiration hit. Sketching details into the previous designs she had worked, she finally found what she was missing.

After about twenty minutes, the girl made her way back outside where she was swarmed by eager fans on the street. Normally the super hero didn't mind but she had a deadline to meet. As the group of Chats exited the arena entrance, they all made way towards the girl. "You've got to be kidding me-"

Marinette saluted her fans with a quick goodbye before leaping- literally- into action by hurdling over the group running down an alley way before doubling back by using her yo-yo's momentum to catapult her out of the situation.

While her quick moves helped Ladybug out of her swarming, she didn't seem to notice that she'd forgotten her pink sketch book behind on the ground where she'd left it while signing fan books. However that small detail did not go unnoticed by a short reporter that had watched the whole interaction go down. Making her way to the spot where the pretty book laid unattended, she flipped the cover open to the first page where a bright pink  _Marinette_ was scribbled along with an  _If found please return to_ address. It would seem that while the superhero's whole schtick revolved around luck, this reporter's own fate had turned that much sweeter. 

* * *

 

 

Swinging into her room through the trap door, the first thing Marinette did after releasing Tikki was sit at her sewing machine ready to begin her long night of work. Reaching for her design book, Marinette realized she hadn't set it down when she came in and the slow crashing realization shocked Marinette like a bucket of ice cold water. 

"TIKKI, I LEFT MY SKETCH BOOK AT THE ARENA, IAMSODEADINEEDTHATORIWON'THAVEMYDESIGNSFORTHEEXPO," Marinette seemed to stop breathing and she slid down to the ground where she curled up her knees and buried her head in her hands. "Okay, think Marinette. You can still head back and your book is probably still there. If you hurry, you'll still have time to start sewing tonight with no problems. Okay, Tikki, we need to go back.  _Now_."

The duo sprung off into the evening, making their way across the rooftops of Paris. Unbeknownst to them, Jeanine Caro, the reporter from earlier had begun weaving through the streets of Paris to set her camera up in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. This was the hard hitting scoop a girl like her needed in order to be taken seriously in this town. Hitting record, the woman began to address her camera, documenting the beginnings of her greatest accomplishment yet.

"Citizens of Paris, I've tracked down Ladybug to this very address using a journal she left behind today in the city square. The identities of our masked superheroes have remained a secret thus far, but could this clue lead to this city's best well-kept secret?" As the journalist was addressing her camera, Ladybug had been searching the square where she'd left her book to no avail.

"This can't be happening," She whined to herself.  _It's okay Marinette, you'll be fine. You've made the designs once before, you can do it again. If you head home now you can grab the fabric from your room and come back to the arena and work on your piece here surrounded by the freshest of inspirations. This one set back isn't going to ruin everything you've still-_

As the dark haired girl worked her way back home, she didn't notice the reporter below whom had camped out on the bus bench, camera pointed sky high capturing the hero's every move. Jeanine watched as Ladybug barreled onto the balcony of the city's most famous bakery. Hopping to her feet, the reporter made her way across the street to a big black door. Within moments a frazzled dark haired girl came running out, bright fabrics just barely in hand.

"Excuse me, miss, do you live here" Jeanine turned her camera on Marinette whose eyes had now turned to saucers.

"Yes," She squeaked.

"I'm Jeanine Caro with the news station and I'm wondering why Ladybug has entered your home? Do you in fact know the identity of Paris' superheroine or are you in fact the woman behind the mask?"

Marinette's mouth dropped open. "W-whAt?"

"Are you or are you not in fact Ladybug," Jeanine held her microphone out to Marinette who looked like she was ready to faint. "Come on, the city needs to know. Who are you really? And why was Ladybug carrying this?"

The reporter brandished the pink embellished journal. " _My sketch book!_ " Marinette squealed before she realized the implication of her statement meant. "I mean- I- I- Er, I'm not at liberty to talk about-"

A million different excuses went flying through Marinette's mind as to why Ladybug had just shown up to her home as she came barreling down. There had to be some lie she could muster, after all, she couldn't be the first Ladybug to slip up in history. The thought snapped her back to the comics she had laying around upstairs in her room and flashes of caped sidekicks ran through her mind. Bingo. 

"Well, I guess the bug's out of the bag on this one," Marinette's words were confident as she straightened up and addressed the camera directly. "I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I work for Ladybug as her assistant and that's my personal dossier so if you wouldn't mind-" She snatched the journal back. "I'm politely asking you to leave and ask no more further questions as Ladybug's business is no one's but her own and you following her here is a complete invasion of privacy and now may cost me my job. Thank you for understanding."

Turning on her heel, Marinette marched back inside slamming the door in the reporter's face before racing upstairs to transform and take off the balcony in true Ladybug form in hopes of throwing the scent off of "Marinette". 

* * *

 

That night when Marinette snuck back onto her balcony, her stomach was sick with nerves. Had her show from earlier been convincing? She wasn't sure. But she was sure she wouldn't be able to transform so easily any time soon from her home as she was sure she was a walking target now. 

That night, Tikki spent her time comforting her friend who absorbed herself into her fashion work. At least she had something to take her mind off of life. 

By the time morning rays of light began to shine through her room, Marinette was jolted up by the sound of papparazzi outside her home. Walking to her window, she saw endless news vans and reporters lining the street outside the bakery. "Tikki, we've made a big mistake."

Soon enough, Tom and Sabine made their way to Marinette's room to ask why so many reporters were asking for Ladybug's assistant. Spinning her lie to her parents, they nodded as they listened. She could tell they were proud of their daughter for helping Paris' biggest hero but also disappointed that Marinette had kept such a big secret from them. That morning Tom drove Marinette to school personally, guarding his daughter from the endless barrage of questions from reporters trying to get a quote from the now infamous girl. When they arrived at school, it seemed everyone there already knew as well as Marinette was the subject of every person's scrutiny.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today honey?" Tom asked, feeling the pressure himself.

"No, Papa. I think staying home will only make the situation worse. I've got to face this head on." And with that hopped out of the car. 

With each step up the stairs, Marinette watched as sneers or sheer awe washed across her classmates faces, some jealous, some downright impressed. 

Within moments of passing through the front doors, Chloe had made a beeline for the raven haired girl.  _Uh oh,_ Marinette thought. 

"You think you're so cool don't you _MarinetteDupainCheng_." Chloe bit each of her names like they were a sour fruit. "Well, I'd bet you don't even know Ladybug. I'd bet it was a coincidence that she showed up last night and now you're  _lying_ to everyone for the attention. Ladybug would never waste her time with someone like you."  

Marinette's face flushed red as her classmates began to whisper. From the balcony, she saw Alya, Nino, and Adrien watching her intently, a mix of emotions on their faces. 

"So why don't you tell everyone. Tell us the truth. You couldn't even own up to it on the news. Do you or do you not know who Ladybug is."

"I-" Marinette's mouth went dry. She felt a thousand stares burning into her. "I don't- I can't-"

Marinette's eyes began to burn with tears. It was definitely a mistake to come to school today. She should have just taken her dad's offer to-

"Do you, or do you not, know. Who. Ladybug. Is." Chloe enunciated each word as if Marinette were a dumb child. "I knew it. You're just a liar. Ladybug would never-"

Something in the girl snapped. "Shut  _up_ , Chloe. You're just jealous that I know who Ladybug is and you don't."

A hand slapped over her mouth, one she found out later to be her own. Audible gasps filled the courtyard. 

Marinette stood frozen as her entire class' eyes were fixed on her.  _Did she really just say that out loud._

From across the courtyard, Alya's mouth hung open in protest as betrayal washed over her face. "You know who Ladybug is?" 

 _Yeah_ , Marinette decided,  _I definitely should have stayed home today._

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent with Marinette hunched over on her desk trying to disappear into a void that would suck her and everything else up in it. But instead she had to endure Chloe constantly throwing scathing comments about how Marinette was liar between every bell, Marinette had to feel the bubble of anger that radiated from the incredibly silent Alya which scared her more than anything else, along with Adrien not even sparing her a glance. During lunch, the girl ducked into a supply closet to eat in silence. However she didn't feel the pair of green eyes that had been following her every move. After the lunch hour ended, Marinette found her desk to have been vandalized with big black letters;  **LIAR**. 

Making an excuse that her stomach hurt, Marinette excused herself to the nurse's office where eventually her parents came to retrieve her from. That night, Marinette didn't touch any of her designs and instead laid in bed with her lights off, silent. Tikki would float to her charge every so often in an attempt to cheer her up but nothing she said could break Marinette from her broken state. It was just as if Marinette had clocked out and her body was left in her place. 

Once the sun had set, a light rapping came from the window of the balcony hatch.

"Come on Marinette, please get up." Tikki coaxed her. 

"Marinette?" A voice cooed from outside.

"Go away." It was the first thing Marinette had spoken in hours. She recognized her partner's voice in an instant and she was not ready to deal with his inevitable hurt that she caused him considering the fact that he thought Ladybug had shared her secret identity with someone after all. 

"Please Princess," Silence. "I'm not going away until you talk to me. I'll wait all night if I have to."

Slowly the girl uncurled from her ball on the bed and trudged to the hatch, only peeking her head up. "If you've come to make fun of me or call me a name, you're too late. I've heard it all and I'm tired." 

The girl began to descend the latter again before Chat grabbed her wrist, "Wait- I'm not- Why would you think that-"

Chat took in the face of his friend and realized just how dark her bags under her eyes had become. "Mon dieu, are you okay Marinette? You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks, Chat. If that's all, I'd like to go back to not existing-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Chat sighed as she began to retreat once again. "Will you please just come up here and talk for a minute?"

Something in his voice must have struck a chord with the girl because soon enough she was sat on one of her chairs while the kitty paced back and forth sticking close to her wall as to not be seen by the stationed cameras below. "You've got some big fans, I see." Chat tried joking. 

Marinette didn't say anything, expecting him to begin yelling at any moment. But unsurprisingly he, sat in front of her on the ground and just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. After Marinette couldn't take the observation any longer, she cleared her throat. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I was never supposed to know." Marinette tried. 

Chat continued to stare. 

Another minute passed. "Chat, if all you're going to do is stare at me, please just take a picture so that I can go back and lay in my own bed."

"I understand why she trusted you. You're the only person I'd probably trust with my secret."

"What?" Marinette was taken aback. "Why? You hardly even know me-"

Chat gave a curt nod. Marinette's mind flashed to the realization,  _Well maybe he does_.

"How long have you known?" Chat's eyes narrowed. 

"Huh? Uh-" Marinette's mind flew into warp drive trying to make up a story on the spot that wouldn't make her look crazy.

"Nevermind. That doesn't matter I suppose." He hopped to his feet. "After all, maybe you are lying."

Marinette felt a pang of hurt in her stomach. Chat leaned close to her, resting his arms on either side of the chair pinning her in. "Maybe you are really her."

He ran one of his hands up to meet her ear where he examined the jewelry she was wearing. "Pretty. Almost like the real thing, aren't they?"

Marinette's breathing hitched as Chat Noir jumped back. "However, I don't think you have a single lying bone in your body, Princess. You're too genuine. I don't think you would even be able to manage it."

He turned his back to her. In the moonlight, his suit began to glow with a bright sheen.

"She wants to tell you who she is more than anything else. She's told me." Marinette all but whispered. She watched as his form tightened with the comment. "She's almost done it several times before. But it's not safe for you to know. She trusts you more than anyone else. She felt really guilty when I happened to figure it out. It was nothing more than an accident, I promise. But since I'm the only one who knows, she doesn't have any choice but to trust in me." The air seemed to grow quiet with her words. "She worries about you. All the time. She thinks you can be reckless. A lot. Why is that?"

Marinette had unconsciously stood up making her way towards Chat. Turning on his heel, he closed the distance until he was towering over his small friend. "Did  _she_ really say that? Or are you speaking for her?"

Marinette's response was all but a breath. "Both I would suppose."

Chat's hand reached up to push a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her face out of the way. "Why did you leave school so early today?"

The question shocked Marinette out of the trance she had fallen under. "What?"

"You have your secrets, Princess, and I have mine. I keep tabs on those who could be a danger to My Lady."

Marinette's cheeks turned red, "I- I would never-"

"I know. I didn't say you were the one I was keeping tabs on." Marinette tucked this detail away for later. "So? Why did you leave?"

Marinette backed away and curled up back in the chair, shrugging. "Everyone's either mad at me or thinks I'm a liar. I'm pretty sure after today there isn't a single person that doesn't hate me for one reason or another."

"I don't think that's fair," Cooed her leathered friend.

Marinette shook her head. "You didn't see the way they all looked at me. Even my friends. Alya and Adrien acted as if I didn't even exist. Nino avoided me. The others snickered at me whenever I had my back turned."

Chat began to shake his head. "I really think you were misreading the situation. I think they were trying to give you space rather than ignore you. You looked pretty heated. I think out of anyone, your classmates were trying to have your back too. Did you think they were maybe snickering at Chloe at not at you?"

Marinette's eyes snapped to Chat's once again. "How would you even know? You weren't there, were you?"

"Do you really want to know that answer?" Chat's eyes danced dangerously. "Because Ladybug isn't the only one who could use someone to talk to."

Marinette shot up, "Woah, now Kitty. I'm already in trouble for knowing one hero's identity. I don't think I could handle the responsibility of two."

Chat grinned. Marinette relaxed as she realized that her partner had only been kidding. With a huff, Marinette ran her hands through her tousled hair. "Ug _h ergh_ \- Chat. What am I going to  _do_? I screwed up big time. I compromised Ladybug's safety now, I'd be surprised if she ever talks to me again."

"I'm sure she'll come around. Although," Chat peeked over the edge of the balcony at the vans still lining the street below. "You'll probably have to go to her for awhile. Dominoes always seem to fall in place don't they?"  He smirked taking another glance at her earrings. 

"You'd better get some sleep, Princess. Otherwise you're gonna be a wreck in class tomorrow." And with a flourish, Chat disappeared into the night leaving Marinette feeling frustrated but slightly less guilty.  

Later, when she curled up into bed for the night, she remarked on how lucky she was to have a friend as genuine and caring as Chat. She'd never felt so guilty for lying so boldy to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Marinette tries to give off a badass vibe and an eco warrior takes over paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention but characters are aged up to high school age :-) enjoy bbs

The next morning Marinette awoke to a soft rapping on her door. 

Sabine's head popped in from below with a soft smile. 

"Honey, are you going in to school today or do we need to call you out again?"

Marinette laid in her spot with the sun streaming in her eyes, weighing her options. She knew if she didn't go back to class she'd look like a coward. Plus Chat would definitely call her out on her absence. But then she'd also have to face Alya as well whose silence was more of a cold absence in her heart that would have been less painful had she been sending her angry texts. Sighing, Marinette's knotted gut tried to weigh her down to her bed yet some unseen forced helped her to her feet. 

"I can't hide forever. I'll have to deal with my pound in the flesh." A smirk crossed Marinette's face, assuring Sabine that all would be well if she went in.

* * *

 

Hauling herself up the steps of Dupont was one of the hardest things Marinette ever had to do as reporters had seemed to figure out that she also attended the prestigious school. Ignoring their questions, stepping past as many cameras as she could, she set her sights on the front door where a smug Chloe stood. Marinette could have been wrong but suspicions whispered that Chloe had made a quick call to the local station in an attempt to make Marinette's life even harder. 

Walking past the blond and through the front doors, all eyes were plastered on the pigtails as she made for the locker room. Dead silence. Behind followed a blond and her lackey with a chipper hop to their step.

Nearing her own locker, Marinette saw the graffiti covering her cupboard and no doubt suspected Chloe had been up to the vandalism, although she'd guess her own nails wouldn't be the ones covered in black paint.

"Real original, Chloe," Marinette shot out while taking in the same word repeated over and over; Liar. 

At least Marinette had been prepared for it this time around. Turning her combination, the girl heard Chloe's snickers while students began to file in themselves to grab morning books. On the last turn of her lock, Marinette realized something felt off but didn't process what was happening until after she'd opened the metal door only to be met with an exploding paint balloon that covered the girl from head to toe in red paint. Marinette reared back in surprise with a squeal, turning to lock eyes with everyone in her class that were now frozen watching the girl. Hot tears sprang forward as Chloe erupted into laughter from next to Adrien who stood in absolute stillness. 

"Maybe they were right Marinette, you really do look like Ladybug now," Cackled Chloe between breaths. 

Without a second glance, Marinette pushed past the crowd and ran towards the bathrooms only to decide that it would be too public of a place and instead locked herself in a supply closet where at least she'd have privacy. Within seconds she heard a knocking.

"Go away!" Marinette yelled as tears sprang forward. 

"Marinette, it's me, please," Adrien's voice called out. 

"Just go away, I don't want to talk to you. I'm fine," The cracking of her voice betrayed her words. 

"Please open the door, Mari. You're really upset right now, I know, but you need to calm down-" Adrien's own heart was racing in fear of his friend becoming akumatized if she didn't get a hold of her emotions. 

"I said  _leave_ ," She all but screamed. "You've all done enough already."

The girl's head was spinning. How many of them had worked together to plan this? She had no clue but she definitely didn't want to see anyone looking like this, let alone Adrien. For all she knew he was in on it. But no. She knew deep down that wasn't the truth. Adrien would never be so cruel. 

Over her tear racked sobs, she could hear the retreat of footsteps from outside the closet as the linoleum met whosever shoes were echoing away. Tikki flew out of her charges purse and nuzzled a patch of paint free skin. 

"I'm so sorry, Marinette." It was all that could be said. Both knew that this was something a superhero shouldn't have to deal with when signing up for the job. "This will all be over soon. Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

 

After hearing Marinette's cries, Adrien's heart constricted and suddenly his vision was red. He was pissed that this happened to someone as sweet as Marinette, or even at all. Bullying had always been a problem at Dupont, but this time the situation crossed a line he wouldn't nor could condone. 

"Chloe, what the hell was that?" The blond sat in her seat with a smug grin while filing away at her nails. 

"What? I didn't do anything-" 

"Bullshit-" Adrien's words were harsh, "I know you were behind it. I'm sure you paid someone off to do it, but it has your name absolutely written behind it. I'm your friend, Chloe, and I always have your back, but this went way too far." 

The blond was about to turn on his heel to leave again when their teacher marched in to find the fuming boy and Chloe's mouth hanging wide open. 

"Ms. Bourgeois, if you don't close your mouth you may swallow a fly. Mr. Agreste please take your seat."

A slinking Alya ducked into the doorway as well, sliding in. She leaned forward to Nino to ask, "Where's Marinette at?"

Nino only shook hid head. She could tell something was up.

Throughout the class period, the boy sat agitatedly tapping his fingers, willing the clock to move faster to let him go find Marinette whom he was sure would be in trouble soon if she didn't calm down. From behind him, he felt Alya's stare reading straight through him. While he was sure the spunky girl was upset with her friend for keeping such a big secret, Adrien knew she was just as worried as him about the girl who still hadn't returned from her spot in the supply closet. He was sure had Alya been there when the incident happened she would have ripped Chloe in half.

As the lecture was nearing it's end, Adrien caught sight of the dark ponytails bouncing their way. Pushing the door open with a boom, Adrien shot to his feet expecting the akuma to begin attacking at any second. But when she just looked at him with steely eyes, he second guessed if his friend was actually akumatized or straight up pissed. 

Marinette had lost the clothes she'd worn before but replaced them with black leggings she probably had stored in her gym locker along with her white gym shirt that now had big black letters written on it. It read; Liar. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, still wet from having washed the paint out of her hair. The black leather jacket she donned was one he recognized from her birthday party from when her grandmother was in town the month before. Had it been a gift? Or was this apart of an akuma getup? Adrien snapped back to reality to realize everyone was staring up at him since he'd made such a scene at her entrance. Slowly sitting back down, he watched as Marinette stormed to her seat where she kicked her feet up on her desk. Her attitude screamed one thing and one thing only; Danger. 

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you can't just walk in here interrupting my class whenever you pleas-" The bell rang and the class sprung to their feet, all except Marinette who was staring hard at the back of Chloe's head. 

Turning in his seat, Adrien faced his friend and leaned forward. "What...are you wearing? Also are you okay? I didn't know what to-"

Marinette swung her shoes off her desk and returned to her feet. "I'm just fine. Thanks." 

And with that she walked out. 

* * *

Following class, Marinette made sure to avoid all and every possible classmate that made their way towards her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to a single one of them. Her anger was bubbling again, not knowing who could have betrayed her like they had on top of the embarrassment she felt having had them all see her in her earlier state. Her flight instincts were in overdrive, but especially now that Adrien had been following her around. He'd already caught her crying once, she couldn't risk having it happen a second time.

After he'd left her in the closet, Marinette snuck downstairs where her gym locker hid, undisturbed. She'd fortunately kept a spare change of clothes in there since she never knew when Ladybug could use an extra disguise. Her grandmother's jacket had been a cherished gift she'd been keeping around for an instance just like this and was thankful to be able to get out of her paint stained clothes so quickly. When checking her appearance over in the mirror, an idea popped into the girl's head that brought a smug smirk to her face. She shuffled through her backpack pulling a sharpie out, quickly drawing a word onto her usually white tee. If everyone wanted to call her names, she'd join them. Let them laugh with her rather than at her. 

The feeling of marching into the classroom with such a power and catching Chloe's absolute shock and anger over her outfit was well worth the embarrassment of showing up to school that day. Following her stunt, things quickly died down at Dupont and each class was approached by the principle whom was not happy with having to clean spilt paint in the locker bay up. Marinette's own embarrassment was washed away as Juleka and several other students commented on Marinette being a badass over lunch. Even Alya had asked for a moment with the girl during their free period to have a heart to heart. 

"At first I was really hurt you would keep such a big secret from me. But then I thought about it all night. I understand it wasn't your secret to spill. I just hope you won't keep me out of the loop on the big secrets that are yours to keep." The two hugged it out, a huge pressure somehow both lifting and settling back on Marinette's back. 

And by the end of the day, it seemed that things had all but returned to normal. Yet for some reason, Marinette couldn't bring herself to look at Adrien. She couldn't pinpoint why it was that she had avoided him so harshly, but she couldn't wait to ponder on those thoughts as by the last bell, her phone chimed in with an akuma alert. 

Taking off from the school steps, Marinette ran right past reporters whom were looking for her usual outfit in a sea of kids allowing her to duck into an alleyway to successfully change and catapult herself to the rooftops of Paris. 

The much needed change in pace brought Marinette's head back to a state of utter bliss and unawareness to the life she lead below. From up high, even her biggest worries as Marinette seemed to melt away in the warmth of the sun that caressed her as she swung from building to building. From her position, she could already see that the Eiffel tower had been overtaken by vines and other tropical plants in what looked like a beacon of greenery.

Stopping just short of the edge of the park where the Tower lived, the spotted heroine took a moment to catch her breath. Within seconds, Chat was at her side waiting. They nodded to each other before catapulting together toward the top where it seemed a throne of leaves was waiting for their arrival. Landing in the room, the pair looked around for the person they were sure would be up here only to watch as their entrance slowly became overgrown by the vegetation, blocking their only escape root. 

A woman with flowing red hair and green skin appeared as a giant pink flower bloomed. Her arms and legs were dusted with a glowing pollen and various leaves and vines wrapped around her body in an intricate design. On her wrist sat a dainty bracelet held together by an ornate golden rose charm. 

"What's the story, morning glory?" Chat grinned from his guarded stance next to his lady and the akuma cracked a bright smile. 

"The Butterfly man said you two would try trimming my garden. But I can't let that happen, this city is a disease of concrete and carbon emissions that kill our planet with every breath we allow ourselves to take." The woman's voice was alluring and captured their attention as giant vines began to snake from the floor up their legs.

"Ladybug, look out," Chat called as he clawed at the vines threatening their freedom. 

The superhero ripped her leg up, tearing the vine with a satisfying noise while she used her yo-yo to entangle Chat, pulling him back as a giant toothed plant descended from above in an attempt to take a bite of Kitty meat. 

From across the room Botanica shot towards the duo, gold dust pooling in a light orb between her hands. "Sorry, but Ladybugs are bad for the flowers."

"Duck," Ladybug and Chat hit the floor as the ball of pollen shot past where they'd just been standing. "We've gotta get out of here. We're too surrounded-"

The two rolled out of the way as Botanica's flowers released a red mist from their bell shape. 

With a quick hop to their feet, they bounded towards the edge of the room, Chat using his claws to tear through the foliage as Ladybug used her yo-yo in defense as Botanica began throwing pollen again. When the foliage proved too thick, Chat unleashed his cataclysm on the wall of vines making an opening just large enough for him and Ladybug to escape. Holding on to one another, Ladybug swing them using her yo-yo across to the river to take refuge near a bakery. Chat's ring was beeping and so rushing inside they found the shop had already been vacated when the alert went out. 

"Quick, help me find some cheese," Chat called. 

Within moments a green flash went off and Ladybug was careful to keep her eyes peeled to the floor as Chat recharged his kwami. When the flash returned and Chat was ready to fight they exited the shop to find vines now covering a good portion of the surrounding shops. 

"We need to lure her out," Ladybug called as the two ran towards the tower once again, hoping she hadn't gotten too far away. 

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Chat said while raising his hand to point to the tower above where Botanica was surfing a vine down to meet them below. 

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called catching a fertilizer backpack. 

"Not to say your power is wrong Bugaboo, but doesn't fertilizer make plants  _stronger_? I don't think we need that problem added to the mix here." Chat called while using his baton to begin whacking away at vines that began to spring up from the ground. 

Botanica reached them in no time, hopping off her vine root, holding her hands out in triumph. "Looks like you can't get enough of my garden, Bug. Why don't you hand me your miraculous and make this easier on yourself?"

Marinette began scanning the courtyard they were in for a way to use her charm effectively. Within moments she'd found it. Running past her partner, she grabbed him by the tail pulling him with her towards a patch of purple pampas grass in the park gardens. With Botanica close on their tails, Ladybug let the fertilizer gun loose on the plants and watched as they started soaring sky high. Pulling on one especially large stock, she and Chat held the heavy plant back.

"Just- A little- Longer," Grunted Ladybug and waited until Botanica was in spitting distance. "Now!"

The duo let the stalk fly free smacking Botanica back by the sheer force of the sway blade. While she was stunned, the pair raced to her position, ripping her bracelet off, freeing the akuma.

Purifying the city, the greens began disappearing once again to reveal the concrete jungle that usually occupied the space.

"Nice job, Chat," Ladybug called as they fist bumped. The first warning of her earrings beeping brought her attention to their limited time frame. "I've got to-"

"Wait-" Chat grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?"

Ladybug bit her lip, looking at the woman below who was rubbing her head now realizing that she was nowhere near her flower shop. Meeting his steely gaze, she nodded. "But not here."

She began bounding off towards the buildings catapulting onto a roof. Chat was right behind her. Once they were clear of eyesight, she turned to him. 

"Before you say anything. Yes. Marinette knows about me. But no, I didn't tell her." A beeping began from her earrings, another warning. "I was coming back from one of our fights and I chose the wrong alleyway to transform back in, because our lovely neighborhood girl was standing there next to me. It was a mistake, yes. But please don't be mad at me. I really couldn't do anything about it once it happened."

Chat just nodded. "I'm glad you trusted her. I know you say we can't tell anyone about our identities but I think we all could use someone to talk to. Marinette is a really good person, she's kept your secret this long, I have no doubt she'll continue to do it."

Marinette's stomach rolled. "How do you know?" She wasn't sure why the words slipped from her lips.

"I don't know for sure. But I'd trust her with my life. She's who I would pick too, if I could." A final beep warning of impending transformation.

Chat smiled. "You'd better go before I figure out your identity too."

Marinette felt her feet grow heavy. She had half the mind to stay there and just tell him the truth. But no. She'd made Tikki a promise and she was already so close to ruining her identity completely. She had to keep this to herself. Nodding, Ladybug ran to the edge hurling herself over a few buildings landing in an empty alleyway before a red flash released an exhausted Tikki into her hands. 

The two began to make their way back towards her home where she had a project to be working on. 

Walking towards the front door, Marinette realized the mistake she'd made instantly as she came face to face with a handful of reporters whom didn't seem to want to leave the property lines. Taking a deep breath and stealing herself to push through the crowd, she realized she still wore the clothes from earlier letting out a pained whine that attracted the attention of her stalkers. 

Suddenly a flurry of flashes and questions were hurled her way. She held an arm up to cover her face in the sea of bright lights. Surrounded, she didn't know whether she should just give up and give in to the interviews that she no doubtedly would be forced to eventually endure. But then a hush fell over the crowd and Marinette felt a pressure as something wrapped around her shoulders. Lowering her arm that was still shielding her vision, she looked over to be met with two green eyes hidden behind layers of leather. 

"If you all don't mind, I believe this is starting to border on harassment. If you don't vacate the premises immediately, I'll be forced to take action against you folks myself. Law be damned." Chat smiled a friendly smile which didn't settle the reporters fears following the threat that didn't feel as hollow as they'd like to dismiss it as. 

The paparazzi wannabes quickly dispersed not wanting to incur the wrath of Chat Noir had they not headed his warning. 

Wrapping an arm around his friend, he used his baton to catapult the pair up to her balcony earning a roar of interest from below but when Chat made a point to stare each and every lingering reporter down, they once again made the effort to leave. 

"You didn't have to do that," Marinette began.

The smug boy plopped down onto her patio chair, kicking his feet up onto the table. "I know. But it's more fun that way." _Drama queen_ , she thought. "Plus, I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop in and say hi regardless. I very well can't do that when you're being swarmed by pests. What's with the new getup?" His question was laced with actual curiosity.

She looked down at her rough appearance and smirked. "Haven't you heard? I'm a liar." 

He rolled his eyes. "No really. Why?"

She shrugged and leaned against her railing. "You know what they say. If you can't beat em, join em."

Chat jumped to his feet and slinked towards her, trapping her on either side. "You may want other people to think you're tough, but I know you're still just my Princess underneath the leather and boots."

Marinette's heart beat fast in her chest, his cologne wafted into her senses and she was overcome by the toxicity his presence promised. She was drowning in him. 

She wasn't sure how to react. "I am tough."  _Nice one, Marinette_ , she berated herself internally.  _Real intellectual._

Chat smirked. "I'm sure you are. But you don't have to be all the time." He backed off and sat back down, allowing her to begin breathing once again. "I heard about what happened today. Pretty upsetting stuff. It'd be understandable if you're still hurting."

Dusk had arrived and hues of pink and purple began coloring the sky as a chill settled in for the impending night. Marinette looked across the cityscape hoping to avoid his ever clever gaze. 

"I was pretty upset earlier. But more so embarrassed. Especially since he was there watching." Marinette sighed. She missed it as Chat straightened up, listening with a hard gaze. 

"Who was?" His voice was painted nonchalant to the point of suspicion, coaxing Marinette to meet his look. 

"This guy I like. It was so embarrassing. I started crying in front of them all. I hate feeling so weak in front of everyone." His face was unreadable. 

"What's his name?"

Marinette shook her head. "Uh uh, Kitty. You're not getting that one out of me, considering you seem to know everything else that happens at school."

He once again joined her on his feet, standing behind her at the railing. "Come on, Purrrrincess. I'm no gossip. You can tell me."

Spinning to face him, she found something in his eyes that she didn't recognize. "Nope. Not tonight, at least. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Is that a challenge?" His lip curled.

"What? N-No. Chat, don't you dare-" As she tried telling him not to make this into a game, he gave her a wicked grin before bounding away, deaf to her complaints.

"I full heartedly accept your game, Marinette." And with that he was gone, vanishing into the twilight. 

Marinette growled and Tikki floated up to hug her cheek. "Don't worry, Marinette, Chat always gets bored with his games. I'm sure he won't figure out anything. He's almost more dense than you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marinette sounded indignant as she poked her kwami whom had floated in front of her now. 

The red creature giggled. "Oh nothing. Just that I'm glad you and Chat are on good terms even with all this reporter business."

Marinette shook her head and began making her way to the trapdoor. "Come on Tikki, let's finish these designs."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if you can imagine during the classroom scene marinette looking into the camera from the office while mambo number 5 plays softly in the background the second the words leave her mouth, you're on the right track
> 
> also, this ends kind of abruptly but I promise there will be more to come, so stick around


End file.
